The Frost and the Ember (New)
by phantoka72
Summary: A galaxy at war on four fronts as chaos brings disorder everywhere, will Kasai an ember and Ronin a Frost bring balance and order back? will working together bring something else out or will their enemies be their undoings (working on the summary so get a few updates here and there and rating will also change depending on how the story moves)


**(Hey everyone this is gonna be a rebuff of my warframe story and making it better and more up to date with the rest of the warframe series but still gonna take it in my own direction)**

Chapter one

Enter "Ember, warframe of fire"

Grineer soldiers endlessly patrols around a local weapons factory located on the planet of Sedna keeping security all lock up tight with the key under heavy guard, making sure nothing got in the way of the making of a new weapons that would bring them closer to winning the war against the "Corpus" and the hated and feared "Tenno's" the grinner hated and fear much. A elite grineer lancer moves along a cat walk way as he looks around and scanning looking for anyone that could be hiding, scans shows nothing on the scanners he turns around and starts to head back towards his patrol route as he makes his report into command.

"Nothing here to report, proceeding with patrol rounds to the next area" the grineer finishes his normal report ins to command and beings to walk only a few feet away from the cat-walk when he suddenly he feels a blade run right through his back armor and through his rotting metal body, he tries to scream but can only utter if not whisper painful squeaks as he soon begins to feel the fire burning away his flesh and burn his metal armor turn into molten globs of slag as the ash from his burning decade flesh starts to fly away into the cold dead night leaving nothing behind aside from the glowing slag on the ground.

The sword slowly pulls back and swings to the side shaking the slag of it's beautiful dark crimson blade and slowly sheathed onto a lean figures belt, only to then to pull out a custom made Karak painted with flames in deep crimson fire, the Figure checks the rounds in the rifle's clip and puts it back in and steps out of the dark shadows and looks around for any sightings of anymore grinner 'they truly have no idea what's coming for them' She giggles with a menacing grin under her helmet, this being a none of than a tenno in a N6 Z Vesta model Ember type warframe. "this is going to be way too easy for me" she says in a chuckle/giggle as she thinks of how many grineers she was going to burn alive to death, she then starts to jogging towards the factory and soon as she looks around the corner from the entrance she saw another group of grineer in her sight, she took aim and fired her Karak sending ten rounds at her grineer foes killing three of them from chest to head shots and using her left hand she takes her side pistol a Sicarus and moves out of cover and fires five more shots into two more grineer.

She hears more footsteps coming from the factory as she now hears the lotus speaking to her through her helmet com system "more grineer inbound be careful Kasai " Kasai was now grinning under her helmet and gave a small giggle as she gives a quickly nods "This is going to be fun" she whispers to herself.

Now with her Karak in hand and her enemies in front of her, she starts sprinting towards the grineer troops and the mission goal area, the grineer sees her and all starts firing their guns at her, only to bounce bullets of her shields or miss her as she jumps into the air and with the wave of her hand two fire balls are thrown at the grineer and setting them on fire as she starts to move her legs under herself and lands in a sliding motion and fires her main weapon at them taking them down hard and fast and then moving her body forward then jumping into the air as she then takes her skana and spinning in a circle killing incoming butcher grineer soldiers.

She then gets up and runs towards the next area as the alarms goes off and she chuckles more as she gets a happy feeling of excitement of killing more grineer as she keeps going to find more.

She checks her mission log as the mission describes sabotage weapons productions and exterminate any weapon researchers as she sighs a bit then shrugs her shoulders as she keeps on going towards her objectives, she kills more grineer soldiers along the way as she cuts, burns, and sends bullets flying at them killing many in her way and leaving none alive as she gets to the assembly line seeing already new weapons off the conveyor assembly line ready to ship to other places. She walks over to the control conceal and starts inputting new commands into the factory and soon the factory lights begins flicker and blink red and the speakers all over the place says in a synthetic voice "self-destruction sequence initiated all personal please move to a safe distance" she moves her hand over the conceal and sprays fire all over burning and frying all circuits at the controls keeping the grinner from stopping their little sad factory from blowing up.

"This will be a nice set of fireworks display" she then had completed her sabotage mission and starts towards the extraction area, as she runs at high speed, she kills any grineers forces in her path and heads towards a clear landing area where her stealth ship would pick her up at.

She burns and kills more grineer in her way "Kasai there is heavy grineer soldiers coming your way" lotus tell her quickly as kasai only giggles at her words and checks to see how much was ammunition she had on her and in her Karak.

She frowns at her rifle seeing no ammo inside and swaps her main weapon for her second weapon and starts running as she looks around the corner she sees the heavy gunners jogging at a sluggish pace, running from out of the corner of the hallway she fires five heavy rounds into one heavy grineer gunner dropping the lifeless grinner corps to the cold ground and then running up the hallway wall jumping off now in mid-air with both of her hands on the gun handle and fires the round into other heavy gunners head which exploded on contact and fires the next last shots in her gun at the last heavy gunner.

Landing quickly on the ground she looks at the timer seeing she had five minutes left until factory self-destructs, she starts sprinting again towards.

She nears the extraction zone and sees her stealth ship coming into view and hovers off the edge of the cliff, she straps herself into the figure hole and the whole ship starts to take off as she is rotated inside as the ship takes off for orbit and heading towards the Obiter that was cloak, hiding from any nearby grineer battle cruisers.

Getting out of the stealth ship she puts her weapons away in one of the combat lockers and walks over to the bridge area and pushes a holo button and a luxury like chair mix between a bed pops out, she sits down as she takes off her helmet, with her eyes closed she lets her jet black hair with crimson red high lights underneath fall onto her shoulders, she grabs a small hand towel on the side of the arm chair and puts it over her face feeling it nice and smooth against her cheeks as it removes the sweat from her brow off, she soon pulls it off and opens her green jade color eyes as she looks up at towards the ceiling of her ship, soon a synthetic voice pops out and says "Welcome back Kasai-san I assume your mission was a great success" said Ordis the orbiters cephalon unit and personal A.I to Kasai she only nods to him "yeah it was but I was hoping that something else more interesting would happen but I guess killing and burning grineer is better than nothing, plus the clan leader doesn't let you have fun most of the time huh Ordis" Ordis then projects a hologram look oh himself as a simple human body figure.

"I see shall I get you something to fancy your pleasure as we make the trip back towards the dojo miss Kasai-san" kasai thinks for a moment and then looks to Ordis's hologram body "Well maybe something a little on the sweet side and maybe with a hint of mango fruit to kick" giggling on the last part as she looks at him, ordis looks through the list and then pops up on the side of her chair a Tropical Mango smoothie with a few side admen's for her choosing "thank you ordis I wonder why other ships can't be like you".

She takes the smoothie and takes a sip and squeals in delight as she falls in love with her smoothie "Thank you for the compliment Kasai I'm pleased to know that your very fond of ordis" she sits up and walks over with her drink in hand, she looks over the building of her prime part on her assembler bench "So how's my ember prime warframe coming along" ordis Jumps over to kasai in less than a second and says "still working on it but it seems we are missing a few things to complete the prime warframe and that would be the advance systems for the suit Kasai-san" she looks the process and see's the problem with her Ember prime Warframe and groans "come on this is almost like the third time this solar cycle that its shown that little problem"

She looks over at the next bench and see's a few sparks flying and a ruin set of garbage "and the third time that prototype system has burnt out and melted" the prime warframe was not responding to the advance armor system and already the new system build for the ember warframe failed and this was already heading towards attempt number four "kasai don't you think it be wise to seek out the blueprints for embers advance system for the warframe in one of the orokin Relics?" she turn to him and gave a grim look "you know that the relic that offers it has been listed as 'sealed' remember?" she says as the main reason for it was strictly classified by the lotus herself and no one was allowed to get any relics for reasons still unknown to the tennos but because of this many clans were halted and prevented them from gaining new tech prime weapons, and rare prime warframes "though very sure there are some tennos who wants to find those relics but aren't showing themselves" thinking in the back of her mind still thinking wondering.

Soon Kasai's Obiter approaches Soon Kasai's Obiter approaches the clan dojo named "Lotus's deathly petals" the hanger bay area opened and allowed her obiter to dock D-bay code 40-896-009 metal arm clamps lock onto the hall of the obiter and lock it in place, the large doors on the obiter opens and a ramp soon extends to the marble like floor and kasai now holding her helmet under her arm lazily and walks over to the security ready to get clearance into the Dojo. "Welcome back home Kasai, another successful mission" the security office said not even a tenno but allowed to help safe guard the home of what most would call guardians.

"Please step onto the pedestal and we'll begin scanning in a moment" Kasai steps onto the small circle on the ground with her arms straighten out form her side and legs slightly spread apart, red and green scanning lights started to move all over her body checking for anything that could have been planted on her or anything harmful that could spread throughout the dojo. The final scan was done and the board on top was green and the doors open. "All scans are clean and green across the board get some rest and enjoy some time off"

She walks through the doors and out into an open area where many tenno's are in their warframes and some tennos outside of their warframes socialize and get some much time outside of their rooms. Kasai walks for about ten minutes until she came to a pair of doors leading into the living quarters, many tennos had roommates and while some had rooms to themselves, kasai had two friends who were living with her and all decided to share a place to sleep rest and talk about random things, though sometimes it wasn't too off for some to live in their obiter considering they were in fact mobile bases for extended missions. She looks down the hall seeing room numbers above and saw the number 435. "Home sweet home" kasai opens the door to wak into a medium size room with a many of the furniture resembling orokin looks and orokin style pieces of art. She sees her roommate's hanako **(a sayrn warframe user)** and miyuki **(a Zehpr warframe user)** on the couch watching the holo-net. Miyuki was wearing a nice cozy pair of white and sky blue PJ's as hanako was wearing a short army green tank-top and green petal lace panties showing off her long smooth.

"welcome home kasai" says Miyuki as she waves at kasai as she says her 'hey an thank you' as she walks towards the bathroom, locking the door and starts to take off her warframe armor setting the pieces neatly in one of the three containers the one labeled "Kasai's armor storage unit and after taking each piece off now leaving only her skin graph suit **(still my idea of what is under the warframe Armor and over the warframe user)** and takes it off feeling it peel off of her skin as it glistens from the light, after she takes it off now completely naked in the bathroom she moves to the shower and turns the warm water on and starts washing her athletic and lean body.

A quick wash later she dries herself off and picks up a black tank top with spaghetti straps and a pair of white short shorts. Kasai walks out of the bathroom and heads into the living room again to see the holo-net off and her roommates doing other things, Miyuki was on her notebook and was writing in it and hanako was cleaning and polishing her dual Ichors keeping them well maintained and sharp.

"Hey kasai how is your testing on making your very own ember prime system part coming along" says Hanako still tending to her melee weapons.

"Failed again for the third time at making a that damn prime part" lays down face first onto the second couch and sighs into one of the cushions "you know that only trying to recreate one of the orokin system parts is very difficult right?" says hanako as she puts her blades away.

"yeah I know that already but I really thought I could make them but nope seems only the void itself can give me what I need… damn you orokins to hell" kasai groans as she rolls onto her back with her left leg hanging off on the couch along with her arm

"Well what can you expect the lotus has denied anyone who wants access to those types of relics, this was never an issue before but with the war getting more and more out of hands, she has ordered that certain relics be lock away and sealed for the better" Miyuki says as she pulls out a digital book world. Kasai groans at the thought of her prize in the void never being able to get it. "If only there was a way to gain access to those relics again" Kasai says as she daydreams about her ember prime finally in her arms and enjoying it in all of its glory.

"Well good luck with that the missions to get them are now lock and no other places have them even the market anymore either for any relics now" Miyuki says as finishes her writing in her notebook and starts heading to her room which was the one down the hall on the left.

Hanako gets up and stretches and looks at kasai once more "Well in any case try to get some sleep kasai lotus says we got a mission in a few days so enjoy some of that sweet time off" she says happily as kasai only gives her a wave of her arm as hanako now walks off to her room which was on the right leaving the door on the end kasai's room. Now alone with her thoughts she only sighs and gets up and heads towards her room which was mostly bare save a few pictures of fire in the form of roses and galaxy formations on the wall, a metal desk and a bed filled the room slightly as the room allow for other kinds of activities.

The room was dark save for her night lamp giving off a small amount of light in the room, the bed was a full type which had three pillows and cozy blankets and covers both crimson and raven in color, she gets under the covers still lost in her thoughts but tries to get some much need sleep only to be restless as she tosses and turns as her mind begins to wonder about why the lotus ordered all of the relics to be sealed.

Why did she close off access to those relics, was something wrong with them were they becoming corrupt or something dangers? She continues as she slowly starts to think of one thing and another and slowly as she knew it she falls to sleep without pause slowly drifting off to sleep realm.

 **(hope you guys enjoyed this editing of my old one plus gonna put down a list of each character customizations to help what they have and what armor customizations they got but that will be for another time so for now enjoy this version more plus I now see that I might still have some errors in my writing just point them out and I'll get back to it)**

 **P.S Beta test readers needed and I you are interested in becoming one just P.M me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can**


End file.
